The Society Sentinels
The Society Sentinels consist of a large army of many specially trained warriors. The Sentinels usually consist mostly of cartoon characters who don't have any special powers or skills in using deadly weapons in their shows. The Sentinels are usually equipped with powerful weapons and undergo some intense training from the more skilled combat specialists of the Society . Their missions usually include scouting numerous areas for any dangers and even sneaking into the forbidden Organization headquarters. History When the Society was first formed, many of its heroes were feeling tired and exhausted. When the Organization found out about the Society's existence, they went full force on the heroes throwing everything they got at them. Eventually, the heroes alone weren't enough, and many of the other refugees from other worlds did not yet learn how to fight in any real battles. Eventually, when some of the less experienced members of the Society started fighting back, it was unanimous that they should have their own group of soldiers much like the Organization Grunts. After much hard work, the Society constructed a large academy over in the Antarctic wasteland where the Organization couldn't locate them. This academy was built to train inexperienced Society members in handling weapons, fight enemies, and surviving in harsh and extreme situations. The Society gave the soldiers the title, the Society Sentinels, because they are trained to protect and guard their allies. Fortunately, before the Academy was built, groups of other heroes from worlds had already acquired combat experience and were there to assist the trainees in battle. The original Sentinels were from the TDI universe (Gwen, Owen, Duncan, etc.) These teenagers learned how to prepare for combat when they were separated from each other in different worlds. Being exposed to the harsh elements afterwards gave them all the experience they needed to become Sentinels, hence, the reason the Society built the Academy. Other groups of kids were experienced in fighting after the TDI teens including the Hey Arnold kids (who were already prepared during Hillwood Heroes ) and the All Grown Up gang who were also the first to graduate and become Sentinels. These kids were the inspiration of the Academy's construction, and are the most advanced special operatives in the Society. The Academy itself is built underneath a sheet of ice in the Antarctic (similar to the Kids Next Door Arctic base). However, despite the freezing temperatures outside, the inside in nice and warm. The classrooms are huge and have dorms for the students to sleep in. Most of the classes showcase different obstacle courses for the trainees to run through (including a Vietnam warzone) while others quiz the Sentinels on villains they should be on the lookout for. The teachers, while some might also not have had battle experience can still be tough and keep up the students morale to toughen them up. As of right now, the Academy had only been invaded by one villain, Berry (though it was mostly because she wanted to get to Bloo ). Though, after Berry's invasion, other villains might be able to determine the location of the Academy, in which event, the Sentinels would be put to the ultimate test. Recently, the Society Generals have upgraded the facility, and now refugees from the Refugee plane are being trained en mass. The Society alreay has 3 billion sentinels at their command. Confirmed Sentinels Note: These characters have been confirmed by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder himself. 'All Grown Up' *Angelica Pickles *Chucke Finster *Dil Pickles *Kimi Finster *Lil Deville *Phil Deville *Susie Carmichael *Tommy Pickles 'Angry Beavers' *Dagget *Norbert 'Camp Lazlo' *Clam *Edward *Lazlo *Raj 'Catdog' *Catdog 'Crash Bandicoot' *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot 'Ed, Edd, and Eddy' *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jimmy *Jonny *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah 'Foster Home For Imaginary Friends' *Bloo *Coco *Eduardo *Jackie Khones *Mac *Wilt 'Hey Arnold' *Arnold *Curly *Eugene *Gerald *Harold *Helga *Nadine *Phoebe *Rhonda *Sid *Stinky 'Jak and Daxter' *Daxter 'My Gym Partner's A Monkey' *Adam Lyon *Jake *Ingrid *Lupe *Slips *Windsor 'The Proud Family' *Dijonay *LaCienega *Penny *Sticky *Zoey 'Ratchet and Clank' *Clank *Ratchet 'Recess' *Gretchen *Gus *Mikey *Spinelli *TJ *Vince 'Ren and Stimpy' *Ren *Stimpy 'Rocko's Modern Life' *Filbert *Heffer *Rocko 'Scooby Doo' *Scooby Doo *Shaggy *Fred *Velma *Daphne 'Timon and Pumbaa' *Pumbaa *Timon 'Total Drama series' *Beth *Bridgette *Cody *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Justin *Katie *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sadie (total drama) *Sierra *Trent *Tyler *Jo *Scott *B *Mike *Zoey *Lightning *Anne Maria *Brick *Cameron *Dawn *Sam *Staci *Dakota 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *Dudley Puppy The Sentinel Army The Society's answer to the Grunts. 'Commanders' Smoker Tashigi 'Troops' Sentinel Elite Sentinel Brawler Hellhound Recon Marksman Spec Ops Buckethead Heavy Armor Tactical Commander Pathfinder Warden Infiltrator Soldier Technician Raider Juggernaut Doombringer Brute Gunner Commando Psi Warrior Machine Gunner Demolitionist Rocketman Marksman Hunter Dead Eye Agent Psi Assassin Smokejumper Medic Tac Officer Imperator Psi Guardian Engineer Operator Scout Pioneer Rogue Stalker Tracker Wetwork Phase Trooper Titan Paladin Paladin Commander Militants 'Weapons' Weaponry Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol Gorgon SMG M6D Magnum M7S SMG MA5D Assault Rifle Lancer Retro Lancer Hammerburst BR85 Battle Rifle Breachshot M395 DMR Longshot SRS99 5 Anti-Material Rifle M739 SAW Gnasher Sawed-Off Shotgun M45D Shotgun G319 Grenade Launcher M363 Sticky Detonator ARC-920 Torque Bow Boomshot M41 Rocket Launcher Scorcher M6 Spartan Laser M247 Heavy Machine Gun Mulcher M7057 Flamethrower Mortar Oneshot LAU-65D Missile Pod Vulcan Chicom CQB MSMC PDW-57 Skorpion EVO MP7 Vector K10 M27 SMR MTAR SWAT-556 FAL OSW SCAR-H AN-94 M8A1 Type 25 S12 R-870 MCS M1216 KSG QBB LSW Mk 48 LSAT HAMR SVU-AS Ballista XPR-50 DSR-50 Five-Seven Executioner Tac-45 KAP-40 B23R FHJ-18 AA RPG SMAW Titus 6 Stirm PSR Minigun Patriot R-22 Ion Pistol Patriot LSR-R52 LAser Rifle Fire-Eagle PR-10 Plasma Rifle Liberty PBR-20? Boomshield M9 HE Grenade Incendiary Grenade Flashbang Smoke Grenade Heal Grenade Militant Weapons M4A1 AK-47 SCAR-H 417 FAMAS TAR 21 FAL Micro 9mm UMP45 P90 W1300 M1014 AA-12 Scout Tactical M-99 Sniper M-249 SAW M9 Desert Eagle .44 Magnum M32 MGL RPG-7 'Vehicles' Mongoose Sidewinder Warthog Razorback Grizzly Mantis Scorpion Cobra Wolverine Elephant Mammoth Gremlin Falcon Hornet Pelican Pelican Gunship Longsword Victory APC Light Dropship Multigunner IFV Riptide ACV Guardian Tank Mirage Tank Athena Cannon Pacifier FAV Future Tank X-1 Cryocopter Vindicator Apollo Fighter Century Bomber Harbinger Gunship Hydrofoil Assault Destroyer Aircraft Carrier Mortar Cycle Sickle Bullfrog Transport Reaper Hammer Tank V4 Rocket Launcher Apocalypse Tank Grinder Twinblade MiG Fighter Kirov Airship Stingray Akula Sub Dreadnought Sudden Transport Mecha-Tengu Tsunami Tank Striker-VX King Oni Wave-Force Artillery Yari Mini-Sub Seawing Naginata Cruiser Shogun Battleship 'Mecha' Anakuma Calm 200 Desmatz Enyo Frost Giza Grapple Grille 6 Husky S Kehei Rexon Tiran Uisk Vyzov Zenith Zephyr 'Colossi' 'Spacecraft' Special Divisions 'Autobots ' Car Soldier Jet Soldier Rocket Soldier Shotgunner Cloaker Sniper Protector Brute Titan Defender 'The Whitebeard Pirates' The Whitebeard Pirates are an elite division lead by Marco. Because of their skill and power, they were an extremely powerful addition to the Society. The Generals have since made them a part of the Sentinel Army. The Whitebeards keep their old name in the honor of their "pops". Although smaller and not as strong as before, with the addition of Sentinel armaments, and new recruits, the Whitebeards are almost as just as powerful as they were before. Although they Generals have classified them as part of the Sentinels, they still consider themselves pirates, and often act independently of the Generals, but are smart enough to listen to information the generals rely them. And are more then willing enough to go to war with the Org, (since Blackbeard, the man who kill both Whitebeard, Ace, and Thatch, is a member of the Inner Circle) They are divided into 16 divisions. Divisions 1,3,5-16 are lead by one of the 14 division commanders. Currently the division commander positions for 2 and 4 are vaccant due to the deaths of their commanders. Marco Jozu Vista Blamenco Rakuyo Namur Blenheim Curiel Kingdew Haruta Atmos Speed Jiru Fossa Izo Squardo (Squardo and Oars aren't part of the Whitebeard pirates, but are their allies. There in this to avenge their fallen friends and family) Little Oars Jr. 'Other Armies' Existing armies (and their remnants) who have joined the Society against the Org. 'GDI' 'Nod Separatists' 'Allied Nations' 'Soviet Union' 'Empire of the Rising Sun' '12th Battalion' 'Western Frontier' 'Tundran Territories' 'Solar Empire' 'Angelos Isles' 'Orange Star' 'Blue Moon' 'Green Earth' 'Yellow Comet' 'Black Hole Deserters' Category:Protagonists Category:Society